Metal Sonic
This is about the first Metal Sonic built by Dr. Ivo Robotnik. For the second version, see Shard the Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic was a robot built by Ivo Robotnik in order to rival Sonic Needlemouse. As such, his appearance was similar to that of Sonic's but more robotic. Although initially considered a failure after losing to Sonic in 2001, the robot was later modified by Eggman to be stronger than before. He was reprogrammed by Eggman and others many times, and sometimes gained a mind of his own through artificial intelligence and betrayed his master. History Eggman's Rule Metal Sonic was built at some point by December 2001, before the Little Planet's arrival of the year. He was designed to rival Sonic in speed while also being stronger than him. Little Planet Metal Sonic's first encounter with Sonic was in December 2001, when Eggman made the robot race Sonic on Little Planet. However, Metal Sonic lost the race, leading to its apparent destruction. However, Metal Sonic was still functional but heavily damaged. Metal Sonic remained on Little Planet for three years. During this time period, his artificial intelligence made him want revenge. In December 2004, a heavily damaged Metal Sonic was found on the planet by Dr. Eggman, who took him to Mad Gear Zone to repair him. First Revenge Attempt After restoring Metal Sonic, Eggman sent the robot to Lost Labyrinth Zone, where he found a gemstone Eggman was looking for. The energy from the gemstone made Metal Sonic stronger than ever before. Using his newfound power, Metal Sonic went on a search for Sonic through Casino Street Zone before arriving at Splash Hill Zone, where he found Tails' rocket on the ground and Sonic flying on the Tornado in the distance. Metal Sonic then took the rocket and went after the Tornado with it. Metal Sonic finally encountered Sonic in White Park Zone, and this is also where he encountered Miles "Tails" Prower for the first time. Despite his new power, he still lost the battle. Soon later, Metal Sonic acquired the Metal Carrier, built for him by Dr. Eggman, which he piloted in Sky Fortress Zone. During his time piloting the airship, he encountered Sonic and Tails again. However, he was defeated yet again, and the Metal Carrier was destroyed as a result of the battle. Metal Sonic managed to flee as the airship started exploding. Metal Sonic went on board of the Death Egg mk.II, where he met up with Dr. Eggman. As Sonic and Tails arrived, Eggman and Metal Sonic fought the two Mobians together, but lost the battle. Following the battle, Metal Sonic challenged Sonic to a race similar to the one they had three years earlier, but lost again. He crashed as he hit the door that closed behind Sonic behind the finish line. Any damage caused to him was eventually repaired by Dr. Eggman. Betraying His Creator Metal Sonic remained in Eggman's service for roughly six months, but due to the lack of usage by Eggman, Metal Sonic eventually betrayed his creator and attempted to run the Eggman Empire on his own. After his betrayal, Metal Sonic started copying others' data and abilities in order to achieve his ultimate form. He kidnapped Froggy and Chocola, which he used to copy the data of Chaos as Chocola was a Chao, which had a connection to Chaos, and Froggy had been inside Chaos at one point. He gained the ability to shape-shift, which he used to disguise as both Sonic (leading to a news article including a picture of Sonic carrying Froggy and Chocola) and Eggman. While disguised as Eggman, he sent Sonic a letter claiming he made a weapon he could use to take over the entire world in three days and challenged Sonic to stop him, but in reality this was a trap to lure Sonic near him so he could copy the abilities of him and any friends he brought with him. As part of his plan, he also contacted Breezie the Hedgehog, and built Casino Park for her as part of her financial empire while still disguised as Eggman. Breezie recognized Metal Sonic as an imposter as the real Eggman would no be so generous. Metal Sonic then revealed his true form, and threatened Breezie not to warm Sonic, but Breezie brushed it off and said she didn't care about Sonic. During his time disguised as Eggman, he piloted the Egg Hawk, in which he encountered Team Sonic, Team Dark, Team Rose and Team Chaotix. While the Egg Hawk was destroyed, he fleed and eventually encountered the teams again near Casino Park. This time, he made the teams fight against robots. Three days after sending the letter to Sonic, he encountered the four teams again near Bullet Station, this time piloting the Egg Albatross. After the Egg Albatross was destroyed, the four teams noticed the Eggman piloting it was fake, but did not realize it was actually Metal Sonic. Only Tails noticed the fake Eggman was not simply a robot made to copy Eggman. After the teams left and Metal Sonic had managed to copy all of their data, Metal Sonic transformed into his Neo Metal Sonic form. Metal Sonic disguised as Eggman again and encountered the four teams near Mystic Mansion, where he made each of them fight a set of robots before fleeing to the Egg Fleet. During his next encounter with the teams, he was piloting the Egg Emperor, which, unlike the Egg Hawk and Egg Albatross, was not an airship but rather a large mech suit specifically designed for fighting. However, he was defeated again, and the teams discovered again that he was not the real Eggman. After the teams discovered this, Froggy and Chocola were freed from Metal Sonic, but he did not care as he didn't need them anymore. Shortly afterwards, Metal Sonic revealed himself to the heroes and former master, and transformed into his Metal Madness form in front of them. However, the heroes and Eggman came up with a plan to to stop him. While Metal Sonic was still preparing his final transformation to Metal Overlord, Teams Rose, Chaotix and Dark fought him in order to distract him from Team Sonic, who were transforming into Super forms at the moment. After both Metal Sonic and Team Sonic had their transformations complete, they fought. In the end, Team Super Sonic was victorious, and Metal Sonic reverted back into his original form. Sonic challenged Metal to a potential future rematch before leaving, and Metal Sonic passed out. He was picked up by Shadow and Omega, but it is unknown what they planned to do with him. Eggman later reprogrammed Metal to be more obedient. Serving Eggman Nega Metal Sonic was later acquired by a distant cousin of Dr. Eggman going by the name Eggman Nega, although Nega was disguised as Eggman at the time. Eggman Nega reprogrammed Metal Sonic to serve him, and his first task was to stop Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Knuckles at Sky Park Zone. However, he failed to do so, but managed to copy data from the four. After this, he was upgraded by Eggman Nega, and was sent to stop the four heroes at Death Yard Zone. However, he lost yet again. Finally, when the heroes came to Meteor Base Zone, the secret base of Eggman Nega, Metal Sonic tried to stop the heroes from destroying the Egg Destroyer, but failed to do so. Teaming Up With Shadow Metal Sonic was soon reprogrammed by Eggman to only serve him. In order to decrease the probability of Metal Sonic betraying him again, Eggman made Metal Sonic unable to talk aside from mechanical noises, but it was possible for Eggman to communicate through Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic was also capable of prioritizing goals. Metal was sent by Eggman to team up with Shadow in order to stop Eggman Nega from releasing the Ifrit. Eggman had placed a Chaos Emerald inside the robot in order to hide it from Eggman Nega and to make Metal Sonic stronger. Metal Sonic and Shadow entered the realm where Eggman Nega was trying to release the Ifrit. As they prepared to defeat the monster, they encountered Metal Sonic 3.0, a version of Metal Sonic built by Eggman Nega, after which they, with help Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Espio and Silver, managed to defeat the Ifrit. After this, a portal opened, and everyone escaped except Metal Sonic, Shadow, Eggman Nega and Metal Sonic 3.0. However, Metal Sonic revealed a Chaos Emerald inside him, which he and Shadow used to escape, leaving Eggman Nega trapped. Despite Eggman's programming, Metal Sonic managed to break free of his control and betray him yet again. Extreme Gear Tournament Metal Sonic joined an Extreme Gear disguised as a robot named E-10000B. He joined Team Dark, at the moment consisting of Shadow and Rouge. He tricked them into thinking he was helping them win the Grand Prix, when in reality he was trying to copy their and the other teams' abilities in order to become stronger than before. After the competition and successfully copying others' abilities, he revealed his true form to the surprise to everyone, including Eggman. He challenged Sonic to an Extreme Gear race in order to prove his superiority, but lost yet again. He then ran away in order to plan his next scheme. First Eggman War Between the Eggman Wars One month following the defeat and supposed death of Dr. Eggman, took over as ruler of the Eggman Empire in attempt to take over the entire world. He attempted to take over Angel Island by transforming into Super Neo Metal Sonic, but was stopped by Knuckles, Shadow and other former members and allies of the Resistance. Following his defeat, the Eggman Empire was disbanded for the time being. Some time after the Battle for Angel Island, Metal Sonic found Eggman alive and returned to his service. Metal Sonic remained in hiding for the next two years, and was not seen again by Sonic and his allies until the Second Eggman War in 2007. Second Eggman War During the Second Eggman War, Metal Sonic was part of the Metal Series and its sub team, Team Metal (along with Metal Amy and Metal Tails), serving Dr. Eggman. He fought Team Fighters. After Princess Sally Acorn was successfully derobotized, Metal Sonic was sent after her in order to kill her. He managed to successfully track her down, and fought against her, Amy Rose, Sasha Cream and Cheese. The heroes were helped by the Royal Guard as well. Metal Sonic was winning the battle until Sonic and Tails showed up, almost destroying the robot. Metal Sonic flew off, vowing revenge. Olympics In 2010, Metal Sonic was one of the new athletes to join the Supernatural Olympics in Vancouver. He later participated at the 2012, 2014, 2016 and 2020 Olympics as well. Behind the Scenes *He is Star's universe's counterpart of the following versions of Metal Sonic: **Most versions of game Metal Sonic, specifically all Modern (after Sonic Adventure) versions and the version from Sonic CD. **Metal Sonic v1.0 from Pre-SGW but not v2.0, v2.5 or Shard. **Metal Sonic v3.0 from Pre-SGW but the v3.0 is not used as 3.0 is the version Metal Sonic created by Eggman Nega. **Metal Sonic from the In Another Time, In Another Place reality from Pre-SGW. **Metal Sonic from Post-SGW. **Metal Sonic from Sonic Boom. **Metal Sonic from IDW. Category:Urban Universe Category:Robots Category:Supernatural Olympic Athletes